Underworld
Kid Icarus Of Myths and Monsters}} The Underworld (冥府界 Meifu-kai, "Netherworld") is one of the three major realms in the Kid Icarus series, alongside the Overworld and Skyworld. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Similar to Skyworld, the Underworld possesses a vertical layout with architectural platforms and soil in various colors. It appears as the stage before the Overworld, and contains many enemies such as the Monoeye and Reaper. Stage 1-1 Serving as the first stage in the Underworld, Stage 1-1 consists mostly of Shemum and Monoeyes. While this stage takes minimal effort to scale, players should be cautious of the Reapers that appear near the second half of the stage. :Enemies: Shemum, Monoeye, Specknose, Reaper, Nettler, Mcgoo :Chambers: Sacred Chamber, Enemy Lair, Treasure Chamber Stage 1-2 Serving as the second stage in the Underworld, the majority of Stage 1-2 takes place on fall-through icy platforms. :Enemies: Monoeye, Shemum, Reaper, Mcgoo, Commyloose :Chambers: Enemy Lair, Black Market, Store, Sacred Chamber Stage 1-3 Serving as the third stage in the Underworld, Stage 1-3 consists of smaller platforms, damage-inflicting pits, and thorns. Some candles are situated on top of platforms, but do not harm the player. :Enemies: Shemum, Nettler, Monoeye, Commyloose, Mcgoo, Reaper, Monolith :Chambers: Enemy Lair, Store, Treasure Chamber, Black Market, Sacred Training Chamber Stage 1-4 Serving as the fourth stage in the Underworld, Stage 1-4 is a Fortress leading up to the gatekeeper Twinbellows. Many of the rooms are filled with either Ganewmedes or Kobils, and contain damage-inflicting pits located at the bottom of the screen. :Enemies: Ganewmede, Kobil, Shemum, Eggplant Wizard, Twinbellows :Chambers: Hospital, Store, Hot Spring Chamber Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Known as the Under World Tower, it functions similarly to its appearance in the original ''Kid Icarus, containing Snakes and spiky thorns. Stage 1-1 Serving as the first stage in the Under World Tower, Stage 1-1 possesses a simplistic format, containing only three different types of enemies. :Enemies: Bat, Cyclops Skull, Snake :Chambers: Enemy Lair, Information Center, Store, Treasure Chamber Stage 1-2 Serving as the second stage in the Under World Tower, Stage 1-2 consists of icy terrain and many thorns. Players should proceed with caution, as the Reaper makes its first appearance in the game here. :Enemies: Bat, Cyclops Skull, King Krab, Reaper, Snake, Spitball Blob :Chamber: Enemy Lair, Hot Spring Chamber, Sacred Chamber, Store, Treasure Chamber Stage 1-3 Serving as the third stage in the Under World Tower, Stage 1-3 consists of small platforms and thorns. A Hot Spring Chamber is hidden right above the entrance, which can be accessed by hitting the wall with a Hammer. :Enemies: Cyclops Skull, King Krab, Reaper, Snake, Spitball Blob, Wormser :Chambers: Hot Spring Chamber, Information Center, Sacred Chamber, Sacred Training Chamber, Treasure Chamber Stage 1-4 Serving as the fourth stage in the Under World Tower, Stage 1-4 is a Fortress leading up to the Minotaur. It contains 25 rooms inside a heart-like labyrinth. :Enemies: Eggplant Wizard, Fuzz Ball, Gubble, Snake, Slime :Chambers: Hospital, Hot Spring Chamber, Store ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' Chapter 9: Medusa's Final Battle After obtaining the Three Sacred Treasures and Underworld Key, Pit finally ventures into the Underworld. As he blows through hoards of enemies using the treasures, Dark Pit flies in to help, even lending a hand in destroying the Underworld Gatekeeper. Pit then heads into the Underworld Castle, where he defeats replicas of Twinbellows, Hewdraw, and Pandora before heading to Medusa herself. After a long and tedious battle, Pit comes out victorious and rejoices with Palutena, though their victory is short-lived when Hades, the true ruler of the Underworld, appears before them. Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers After Pit sacrifices his wings to save Dark Pit, the doppelgänger ventures to the City of Souls in search of the Rewind Spring. Along the way he encounters Hades, battles the Soul-Eating Monster, discusses the process of soul conversion, and stumbles across a flowing stream of excess souls. Eventually, Dark Pit arrives at the Rewind Spring—however, Pandora suddenly emerges from his wings and uses the spring to revive herself, causing the two to engage in battle. Once she has been defeated, Dark Pit lowers Pit's wings and dips them into the spring, returning them to their previous state. Chapter 23: Lord of the Underworld Pit equips himself with the Three Sacred Treasures and heads to the Underworld once more. After only a brief fight with Hades, the lord of the Underworld swiftly destroys the treasures and sends Pit to the dimension within his stomach. Chapter 25: The War's End Now equipped with the Great Sacred Treasure, Pit travels to the Underworld to defeat Hades once and for all. However, Hades flees to the Overworld, forcing Pit to pursue him through a portal. Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Realms